Teeth
by CassanderRoshack
Summary: Edited by the absolutely wonderfulAelfrey. Apart of the 'Burn My Lungs & Curse My Eyes' series but not directly apart of the story line. If you would like to imagine this took place, then you may. If not, you can just picture this as another doomed timeline... Falls directly after "Nicotine" and before "Skyfall". Check inside for more details. Basically porn. Woot.
1. Chapter 1

Edited by the absolutely wonderful (deals with all my shit) Aelfrey.

Apart of the 'Burn My Lungs & Curse My Eyes' series but not directly apart of the story line. If you would like to imagine this took place, then you may. If not, you can just picture this as another doomed timeline... ;)

Evert (Equius Zahhak) has an issue with Nadine (Nepeta Leijon) that he thinks that only Dirk Strider can handle. After a little guidance from Kar (Karkat Vantas) he approaches him with a proposition. While their group of recently united friends are at a club to celebrate the release of Dirk, Evert, and Kar from prison, Jake has something to say about Dirk's once lover and now what Evert wants most.

* * *

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Evert asked over the music. In light of recent events, Dirk wanted his two groups of friends to meet before the world really did end around them. A week ago, Kar and he had ran into each other again, leading to a very awkward conversation to Jake who was beside him at the time. While he was dealing with the war of those two, he had worked with Nadine and Roxy to get the two groups together at a local club. Between the booze, loud music, and dancing bodies, he hoped it wouldn't give anyone reason to fight each other. Mainly Kar and Jake had both of Dirk's eyes on them, as often as he could spare them. It was a surprise when Evert came beside him, yelling ironically as softly as he could over the music. The look on his face told him he needed to actually talk instead of just yell over the music at each other until they were hoarse. No pun intended.

He nodded, gesturing with his head to a little quieter side room where people sat to eat food and play pool on tables in the center of the room. Dirk shut the door behind them, blocking a little more of the sound and found a secluded table to himself. The waitress came past and he ordered a beer for himself and Evert muttered that he would have the same but two of them. She gave them a sweet smile that Dirk briefly returned before turning his attention to Evert. The man had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail and he wore square rim glasses, things that had been absent in the prison for one reason or another. His lips were thin and the blond could tell from the look on his face he was seriously brooding on something.

"You look like there is smoke about to come out of your ears from those gears turning. What's going on?" Dirk commented, sipping from the beer when it was delivered. Jake and Kar were being watched by Jane, so he could breathe for a few minutes knowing they weren't going to kill each other. While he nursed his own drink, Evert all but downed the first beer and Dirk's eyebrows rose. "I have an issue." Evert grunted and Dirk licked his lips, "Well admitting you have a problem is the first step supposedly." The other gave him a look and the blond waved his hand, "I was trying to lighten the mood, my mistake. Go on."

Evert shifted in his seat, narrowed eyes at his beer. "I… Nadine and I…" He opened his mouth, furrowing his brows as his fingers make the beer slowly revolve in a small circle on top of the table with a twist of his wrist. "We're…" Dirk waited patiently until Evert sighed, "Trying to start some sort of kinship other than friends of sort." There was a pause, "So you're trying to have a romantic relationship?" He offered and Evert finally nodded, "Are you exactly okay with that? Because you nearly choked on the sentence." Dirk muttered. Evert sighed, "Yes, more than 'okay' with it actually. She's a fine young woman, though wild at heart. I find it irritating but I realize we're both young and when I imagine what life would be in the future, I don't see anyone but her being involved with… me." Dirk shrugged, knowing that thought and seeing Jake in his mind. "That's good... but…?"

The taller started to drink out of his beer, "I… lack, in certain areas." Dirk's eyes immediately went downward with a surprised expression and Evert grunted, "No. Not that area, Strider." The blond held up his hands for a moment before crossing his arms. "So if it's not South, what is it?" Evert sighed again, "There is a tradition I have followed in my tribe. It fell into forgotten practice years ago, but I believe I should follow all of my tribe's laws. Not just the ones that suit me. It stated that a man and his partner must be their first together." Dirk nodded, "Yeah… not too uncommon honestly for that one." Evert went on, "But since our… stay together in that establishment, I've learned that somethings must be changed with time. And my tribe's laws are not always for the betterment. Which brings us to my situation. Nadine and I wish to…" He searched the air as if his answer would appear there and Dirk took a heavy drink himself.

"You two want to bump uglies, pop each other's cherries, bonk, bang the kettle drums. I get it." Dirk laughed, "Are you nervous about your first time?" He wasn't like other men to think the other was not masculine for not having sex yet. Hell, his real first time hadn't been with Jake until they were almost twenty. The actual first time was a shitty experience that both of them had written off their records completely. Not to mention, if he thought Evert not masculine, he'd be stupid; the man could easily rip him in half. Evert paused before shaking his head, "No. I'm nervous about the first time with her." Dirk frowned, not understanding so Evert explained. "It's not the act of love-making that concerns me completely, it's doing it with her. I don't… as you would say, want to 'screw it up'. I brought this to the attention of Kar, trying to ask for some sort of advice on the subject. He told me what you can imagine he did."

Dirk choked on his beer and coughed into his hand, "I can imagine. So… let me get this straight, you want me to help you with the issue. What exactly do you have in mind?" Evert shrugged, "Show me. I understand things better when someone walks me through step by step. Not to mention you supposedly you have made both your female friends pin after you and had two successful relationships with Jake and Kar… You obviously know what you're doing." Dirk hadn't stopped staring at him by this point and cleared his throat, "You realize that… me showing you requires us to basically have sex… and she isn't going to have…" He shrugged, "The same parts as me, right?"

Evert nodded, "Yes. But I lack female friends at this moment who are as experienced as you are. And I refuse to ask Victoria." The blond blinked slowly at him before running a hand through his hair. "Let me talk about this with Jake. Not mention specifics… and see if he's okay with it." Evert agreed, "I expected as much. You may discuss it with him. Though I doubt he will agree." Dirk sighed, "I don't really know what he might say honestly. We've been a lot more… understanding of each other lately." He shrugged his shoulders, letting Evert draw conclusions rather than him explaining it to him. The blond stood from the table, wobbling a little. He wasn't much of a drinker anymore and he already had had a few tonight. "Whoa nelly." He muttered catching himself on the side of the table and Evert did a double take at him. Dirk shook himself and went to find Jake, heading back into the more 'rave' like area to the place. He spotted Jake and Kar talking and immediately bee-lined for them. Jane was nowhere to be found.

He looked at Jake who had such a deep frown on his face as Kar spoke, both had beers in their hands. "-Think about it." Kar was saying as Dirk came up, looking between them. "Hey, you two." He smiled, kissing Jake on the cheek as he came up to both of them. Kar glanced at the motion but didn't say anything. They muttered their hellos to him and Dirk glanced between them. "Am I interrupting something?" Kar shook his head, "Nah, I'm leaving. You two go make out in a bathroom or something." He handed his beer to Dirk and walked away, causing the blond to sigh. "I'm sure that went well." He breathed looking at Jake who watched after him with a pensive stare. Dirk memorized his expression before Jake looked away and back at him with a small smile. "Evert alright, love?" He asked softly and Dirk decided he might as well drink the beer in his hand. He had already swapped enough bodily fluids with Kar before that he wasn't really timid about drinking after him.

"Sorta. Can we talk a few minutes?" Jake nodded, taking him by the hand and walking through the crowd. He spotted Roxy talking to a group of guys with Jane by her side, the said woman's arm was wrapped around the waist of her boyfriend James. Jake laced his fingers in with Dirk's as they pushed through and got to another little hallway off to the side that was dark and lead out to the back parking-lot. There was a couple making out near the club and Jake put his back to the wall by the door. The exit sign cast a red glow over them both and Dirk wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "You okay, babe?" He asked him, the pulsing music making the wall vibrate but they could hear each other fine. Jake nodded, his own arms snaking around his waist and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

"I'm alright. Are you?" Dirk nodded and sighed at the kiss, nuzzling his nose with his own for a moment. "Yeah… Evert has an issue that I told him that I had to talk to you about first." He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and cocked his head to the side. "And if you don't want me to do it, I won't." He promised softly, "I want us to actually talk about…" Jake laughed a little, "You're scaring me a bit, Dirk. What's going on?" The blond shook his head, "It isn't bad or anything." He hugged him and pressed his cheek to the other's chest, letting Jake rest his chin on top of Dirk's head.

"Evert has a problem with Nadine… he wasn't to finally pop both their cherries but has no idea how to do it." He hummed, "He wants me to basically teach him how to have sex. A little awkward, I know. I tried explaining it wouldn't exactly be the same thing." Dirk chuckled a little, "But he was convinced that I was the best to show him." He leaned back to look at Jake who had a mixed expression on his face. "What do you think?" Jake opened his mouth and shut it, then did it again. "I'm not really sure how to react to that honestly. But… honestly I should probably admit to you what Kar and I were talking about then." He sighed, leaning his head back. "Roxy brought up the fact that the only reason I'm so…" Dirk smiled, "Edgy?" Jake nodded, "-with Kar is he acts so damn pompous about the fact he was with you." The blond smiled a little, "You have to get to know him a bit better."

Jake licked his lips, "That's… the point. Roxy mentioned that perhaps we needed to fade the tension between us as well." Dirk frowned looking up at him, "Between us, or between you and Kar?" He asked to clarifying, and Jake paused, "The latter." Dirk nodded this time, still looking up at him to let him finish his thought. "So she proposed that we… 'let off some steam'." He released Dirk's waist to make finger quotes before putting them back into place. The blond smirked a bit, thinking that over. They had certainly gotten to the point in their relationship that they were secure enough they could easily talk about sleeping with other people and still hold each other like nothing had changed. "You sleeping with Kar and me teaching Evert how to have sex. That's an interesting turn of events." Jake reached down and pulled his chin up gently to look at him, "Dirk, if this bothers you…"

The blonde gave a little shake of his head, "No Jake, not at all." He smiled looking up at him, glancing down at his lips. "If it makes you and Kar stop fighting for five minutes because you're too busy playing tonsil hockey, I'm almost willing to gift wrap you both and shove you into a closet." Dirk nuzzled him again, "And Evert and I are going to be strictly professional. Kar and I weren't, so I don't expect you to be." Jake sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. I mainly want to throttle him. Not really have sex with him. And I think he feels the same. See what you do to grown men, Strider?" He purred, kissing the other on the forehead and Dirk had to laugh. "Right, I just cause men to fall to their knees before me." He shook his head, pressing another gentle kiss to what little chest there was exposed from his shirt. "I love you." He murmured quietly and Jake repeated it back pulling him close in his own utterance.

"Regardless, I think you both should give it a try. Stick your goods out on a table, measure and say to yourselves. 'Yeah, we broke off a piece of Strider and each other. Good enough for me.' And then relax! Neither of you have to fight for me. I'm yours, Jake. And I'm Kar's friend. Kar will find someone, he just has to get over somethings a little more before he starts up his online dating profile again." Jake blinked, "He has one of those?" Dirk laughed, "No, it was a joke Jake. I don't think Kar has the patience for an online thing, let alone having to actually talk about himself. Give him a chance. You might like him a lot more." Jake sighed, "Alright… for you." He nodded, "So we're alright with each other taking a moment to… test the waters?"

"Yes, babe." Dirk kissed his chin, "I love you. Don't forget that. And when this is all over, we're getting a giant tub of orange juice and watching the avatar movie. Happy?" Jake grinned, "You know how to spoil a chap."


	2. Chapter 2

"Somehow I knew you had built everything in here." Dirk cast a brief smile at Evert as they walked into his room. He hadn't been here since they escaped the prison; and he hadn't ever been inside Evert's bedroom. It looked strikingly similar to his own back at the apartment, except that it had a decor of blue instead of orange. Dirk traced his fingers over a bust being built of something vaguely recognizable of human. He looked over it and hummed his appreciation. There were piles of parts that were separated by color, size and model number. It was organized and neat- which was something that Dirk could appreciate majorly. Evert had a way about him where he made everything purposeful and took quiet care of the things that he owned. He hadn't really gotten that close to Evert in the game according to his standards- not enough to really know his habits.

"I did." He commented dryly, hanging his jacket on a rack just inside the door and Dirk took off his own to look over the other with a smile. Even the room's furniture was made by Evert. He could tell by the very small dents were fingerprints would go and the wielding marks. "I suppose that's a trait from your tribe… to make what you use?" Evert paused and nodded, "In a way. They were more… natural than I am. I like metal. It's more moldable…. Easier to create with in my opinion." Dirk nodded, sitting on the other's bed. "I agree." They were in their respective areas, not speaking. Dirk looked over Evert calmly and the other cleared his throat, flipping the switch in the room so the fan turned on above them. It took off nearly as quick as an airplane and Dirk warily glanced at it for a moment. "Do I make you nervous?" He asked with a chuckle and Evert cleared his throat again, "Yes."

At least he was honest. "Don't be. I don't bite." He gave him a smile. And patted the bed sheets beside him. They were soft and he smiled, running his fingers over the material slowly. "Tell me a few things?" Evert came toward him almost like a wild animal; Dirk had to smile at the thought. It was like coaxing a wild horse to eat from one's palm. He finally sat and rose an eyebrow at the inquiry. "Have you ever been kissed?" Dirk asked, rested his chin on his own shoulder as he looked up at the Native American. His olive toned skin grew a little darker in his cheeks and he crossed his leg, "I don't see how that matters…" Dirk smiled ever so slightly at the other, "It does… It determines what I teach you. So by that blush I'm guessing… yes?"

Evert sighed, crossing his arms before nodding, "Yes, I have kissed and 'made-out' with others before. It's never gotten very far mind you." Dirk laughed softly, "Consider me minded." He looked over the other thoughtfully and sighed, laying back much to the other's surprise. He stretched out and sighed, arms folding underneath his head but giving Evert a perfect few of his lithe torso, muscles and curves all the way down his body and just a little peek of a dusted blond treasure trail. Dirk opened one eye in a sliver to see Evert raking his eye's over him without a word. Of course, he didn't comment and turned his head fully toward him. "Any of it with Nadine?" Evert made a quick nod and Dirk sat up to look up at him. "Good, so you know she's interested in kissing you. I'll walk you through the differences between me and her, so you know what to expect." He leaned up and grasped one of the little pulls for the dark navy blinds in the room. They shut and Dirk took off his sunglasses to look at Evert, causing the other to lick his lips hastily.

Dirk put them on his bedside table, crawling up to gently push him against his pillows as a backrest. He crawled up into his lap and straddled him, meeting his height that way even though he was sitting on him. The blond hadn't quite gotten over how large the other man was, even in the Game he had been amazed. Evert looked between his gaze a bit worriedly and Dirk kissed him gently on the lips. Evert was still underneath him and Dirk pulled back a little to chuckle, "You can kiss me back. This is about two people dancing in the throes of exotica, not a stripper booty call." Evert opened his mouth to lessen his crassness when Dirk kissed him again, this time his fingers sliding into Evert's long streams of jet black hair. He tugged on them and Evert's hands found his hips, kissing him back suddenly. If Dirk's mouth hadn't been busy, he would have smiled. Everyone had a certain 'on-button' attribute. Hair pulling was something Jake and Evert seemed to share kink wise, but Jake's turn-on seemed to anything he did now days. Which was fine by him.

He pressed his lips into Evert's and let his tongue sliver out to trace the other's lips. The Native American gamely opened his mouth to let Dirk play, meeting it with his own, and the blond gently sucked on it. Evert was a surprisingly good kisser to Dirk's standards; which honestly made him relieved. Sex was something you could teach in Dirk's mind, but kissing was a little bit more 'take it as it comes' sort of thing. Evert suddenly moved his hips and Dirk's knees rose off the bed for a moment. He laughed, kissing him with a peck on the lips after withdrawing from the slightly sloppy kiss. "Whoa there, we don't want you to get too hot too fast." He murmured, running his hand down the front of his button down dress shirt. Always so smartly dressed, it looked almost odd against his very casual jeans and t-shirt. A chill went down his spine as Evert brought up his fingers from his hips to his back and trailing his spine as Dirk pulled away a bit to start undoing the buttons on Evert's shirt.

Dirk glanced up and felt the heat in his cheeks rise at the intense look on the other man's face. Evert had one of those faces that he considered to have a 'resting angry expression'. Nadine thought it was cute and hilarious, while it scared most people away. Most people wouldn't even start a conversation with him mainly because his height and build were enough to put the fear of god into anyone. It was probably one of the many reasons that Kar never had to deal with getting beat up in prison. Strong friends who always looked angry was definitely a plus. But this was not an angry face. His eyes were the clearest indigo blue he'd ever seen, and they stared right into his like he could read every thought that passed through his mind. Evert's lips had a bit more color than they usually did from their brief kiss. Dirk established he was definitely drool worthy the next moment when he opened his shirt to reveal all that working out he seemed to do was definitely not for show.

"Damn." He murmured with a half laugh and Evert raised a perfectly even eyebrow. "What is it?" Dirk shook his head, kissing him again, "Nothing, just realizing you're hot as hell." The other did say anything to that as Dirk ran his fingers over his chest and then leaned back to take off his own shirt. Evert's eyes raked over his torso, the eyebrow not lowering in the slightest. Both Evert's hands were still on his hips and didn't move at all. Dirk noted that he thankfully had control over his strength. Remembering back in the Game how the man seemed to break positively everything he touched, or he bruised people by the simplest touch. Either it came with age, or with humanity, but Evert seemed very aware of himself now.

Dirk went back to kissing him, this time a bit more heavily than before. Instead of a simple peck here and there, or very soft French kissing, he went in for a full-blown throat fucking worth kiss. Evert seemed to like this better than the one before, not even hesitating this time to reciprocate. And immediately, though he was seemingly the less experienced one, tried to take the lead. "Nadine better be prepared for him being dominant as fuck…" He thought to himself, hissing a bit as Evert bit his lip and pulled. Dirk shivered at the cold air in the room. Evert was insane to keep his room this cold, and immediately his hand up to the back of Dirk's head. His fingers grabbed a fist full of the blond hair and pulled backwards. His eyes were wide for a moment then shut with a moan as Evert sucked and nibbled on his exposed throat. Evert went for the vein on the side of his neck that Jake seemed to leave his mark on each time and bit slightly, causing him to hiss again. If he didn't draw a little blood on that one, he would be shocked.

"Easy, Dracula." He muttered and Evert eased back, soft apology on his lips. Dirk kissed him, tasting a bit of something similar to rust. Blood. So he had drawn a bit in that mark. "Don't worry about it, I like it. Just not so hard. I bet Nadine is going to claw you so you don't have to have to hold that back on her." Dirk whispered and Evert nodded, kissing the little wound he had given him, easing his fingers out of his hair he put them back on his hips. "Can we move on to something different?" Evert asked just as quiet as his apology. Dirk nodded and got off his lap, "Yeah. Ever had a blowjob before?" The other's eyes nearly bugged out at how blunt Dirk was about it and the blond laughed, "Well?"

"Erm- I- Don't think so." Evert stammered and Dirk chuckled again, "Well you're going to get all sorts of experiences today, aren't ya?" His southern accent escaped a little in the sentence but it wouldn't be bad just yet. Jake loved it when his accent slipped out, but Dirk tried to hide it worse than the Dursley's tried to hide Harry Potter. Evert nodded as he put his hands flat on the bed and Dirk worked on the other's belt. There was a bulge growing there and Dirk honestly was curious if the 'bulge' was just as big as it had been when the other man had still been a troll. He had only gotten a glimpse before in the Game and that had been one hell of an awkward moment. The only one he actually had seen had been Cronus'… and that was something he'd rather not talk about.

Dirk eased down and glanced at Evert who had his eyes so wide that they might pop out of his head. He looked more panicked than anything else and the man paused. They were bare from the waist up and he smiled a little. "I'm going too fast," Dirk murmured, more a statement than a question. Evert nearly stuttered out a reply, "It's fine." The blond shook his head with an understanding look, "No, I can tell you're about to run like a cat on a hot tin roof." He put his hands over Evert's and guided them around his hips to the front, silently urging the Native American to undress him the rest of the way at his leisure. He had to remember that the hot nights he had with Jake were with an already established relationship- a sexual one, that is. Evert was going into this with a lot of bad porn on his mind that explained how to have sex.

Evert's tension faded further now that he honestly had more control in the situation. Dirk started kissing him again, trying to help tease the last of the unease relax away. The slow, sensual thrust and caress of his tongue made Evert groan softly into his mouth. Evert would never admit that he loved the sound of clothing hitting the floor as Dirk straightened up again and resumed work on getting his pants off. He looked up at the blond and admired his pale, lithe muscular torso. There were faint scars here and there from old battles or training but they only served to enhance the man's honest beauty. Evert's palms slid over the tight muscles admiringly. He was strong and that was a major turn-on for him. Dirk had no hair on his chest but there was a thin, blond treasure trail starting below his navel that lead into the black jeans.

It was then that he noticed that Dirk had a navel piercing too. He'd missed it the first time he'd caught a glimpse of him without a shirt—probably because he'd been trying so hard not to stare. It wasn't big or particularly fancy. It was just a small silver barbell set into the skin but Evert found it ridiculously sexy. He had other piercings, and a tattoo… but he had never seen the piercing on his stomach. He traced it with his fingertips and lifted his hips instinctively when Dirk tugged on his pants and underwear. He blushed a bit, shocked he'd immediately done that without him urging.

"You're really going to enjoy this, Ev, trust me." remarked the blond breathlessly with a pleased smirk when he slid Evert's pants, shoes and socks off and looked down at his naked form. Of course, he'd already seen a glimpse of the other man's bulge from the Game but now that it was near fully aroused and exposed for him, he took the time to appreciate the length and thickness of it. He was nicely equipped himself but not like Evert. He gripped the erect member in one hand and slowly stroked the length of it, watching Evert's face. The man's lips parted and he sighed with pleasure, gently thrusting into the touch. His big hands started undoing Dirk's pants and the Blond obligingly shifted closer to give him better access.

Dirk groaned when the bigger man freed his erection from his pants and squeezed it firmly yet gently. He'd been a bit worried about the other touching him, since he tended to break things more often than not and that was one thing he didn't want broken. The rough, calloused pad of Evert's thumb brushed over the sensitive tip and precum began to form as a result. What could he say, he was a sensitive fucker. Dirk produced the clear, slippery fluid quickly as Evert continued his gentle massage, until the cap of the Blond's cock was shiny and wet.

An idea struck Dirk as he pondered whether he could wait on getting prepared or not. Whoever said he couldn't suck Evert off while getting stretched at the same time? He stopped stroking the man for a moment and disengaged his hand from his erection, smiling with promise at him when he saw the flash of confusion on the olive toned face. He pulled his shoes off and wriggled out of his pants, stopping to toss the lube he'd brought with him in his pocket on the bed beside Evert, then dropping them on the floor before crawling on top of Evert again. He explained what he was going to do to a very shocked Evert who immediately nodded like he was perfectly fine with it… more than a little fine actually. Dirk turned around, presenting his ass to him while situating himself over Evert's erection. Evert caught on when the Blond lowered his mouth to his cock and slowly took it in. It felt so good that all Evert could do for a moment was grunt and stare at the firm, tempting mounds of his supposed teacher's ass.

He regained control of his brain a moment later when it occurred to him that Dirk was in the perfect position for him to prepare him like he'd explained. Evert grabbed one of the gel packs anxiously and warmed it in his hands for a couple of moments before snapping the tab off. He squeezed most of it out between Dirk's cheeks, letting the viscous liquid coat the outside before he squeezed the rest of it out over his fingers. He rubbed the lube over his target first, dragging in a sharp breath when Dirk traced the fold of skin where his glans met his shaft with his tongue stud. A moment later, he dropped his head further and loosened his throat muscles to swallow Evert's impressive length whole. He was talented and god given without a gag reflex that Jake took advantage of often.

Dirk's responsive moan when Evert eased a finger inside of him vibrated around his cock and gave him a moment's pause. He took another deep breath and pressed deeper, searching carefully for that spot that would make it easier to relax the tightness squeezing him. He was going to have to work to loosen him up enough to take him without pain. Dirk had a fleeting thought that Evert knew how to do this surprisingly well for a virgin. Evert gently stroked back and forth inside of Dirk with one finger while using his free hand to stroke his erection. The muffled sounds of pleasure that hummed against his sex told him his companion was enjoying his attentions and his confidence with him grew.

"Dam-" He stopped himself before it came out completely, "That's good," Evert gasped as Dirk worked his throat and stroked with his tongue. "Strider that's a bit- too good-." He tried to warn him. In response to the breathless warning, Dirk squeezed the base of the thick shaft he was sucking on to prevent an untimely release. He wanted his companion hot and needy but not out of control. He nearly jumped a little when he felt a familiar, nearly forgotten sensation shoot through him as Evert located his prostate and rubbed it. He twitched in the man's stroking hand as the pleasure grew stronger and he began to rock back and forth with restless encouragement. "Keep it up, Ev, you're doing perfectly." He breathed with a soft groan.

Evert felt the clenching around his finger beginning to ease up, but he waited for a few more moments before adding a second one. He knew he was getting his companion close when Dirk's breath began to hitch in a telling way. When he was sure he wouldn't cause undue pain, he pushed his second finger in and began to curl and scissor inside. He panted the blond's name as the hot, wet pleasure of his mouth brought him to the brink and Dirk squeezed his cock firmly as it began to buck.

"Oh, fuck," Evert groaned before he could stop himself. He didn't even berate himself for the slip.

His hips thrust mindlessly as his orgasm was held at bay. Dirk allowed his pulsing cock to slide out of his mouth to the tip and he licked the shaft with long, slow swipes of his tongue. Unable to stand it anymore, Evert stopped stroking Dirk off and grabbed for the condom that lay beside the packets he had tossed there from inside his bedside table. The blond took it from him without argument and Evert caught his breath and continued to finger-fuck him as Dirk tore the package open. He showed him exactly what to do with it, trying to remember this was a teaching experience.

"It's probably best that we're using yours," The blond commented with a smirk as he read the label on the package. "I didn't buy any for 'massively endowed' men." Indeed, he doubted a regular condom would have fit comfortably on Evert and he admired the size of his cock as he rolled the protective latex onto it. He took the other lube package that was handed to him next and he slicked it over the rigid, sheathed flesh—mindful not to play for too long and get the Native American man overly worked up. As soon as Dirk finished lubing him, the once-troll removed his fingers from inside of him and sat up, catching him around the waist. Dirk was pulled tightly against his companion's chest with one muscular arm while Evert got lined up. It put him in a position where he was straddling the bigger man's powerful thighs, with his back to him.

His original thought that this was easy immediately disappeared. Nothing prepared him for the feel of Evert's thick length breaching him. Dirk spouted a groan when the other man's cock nudged past his ring. It was almost like losing his virginity again, it was such a tight fit. And it was too ironic that it was the other way around. Evert paused and held him close, pressing soft, soothing kisses on his neck and shoulder. Evert's other hand moved around front, between the fighter's trembling thighs. He curled his fingers around Dirk's erection and started rubbing up and down the length, distracting him from the discomfort of penetration.

"Are you completely sure you've never done this before?" Dirk gasped in approval, turning his head to kiss Evert. Evert returned the kiss and continued to stroke him as he waited for him to adjust a bit more. He experimentally lifted the blond with his embracing arm, guiding him up and back down again as he pushed his hips upwards. Dirk gasped as his cock drove deeper into his body but the timbre of his voice indicated there was more pleasure than pain. Evert kept going but he took it slow and easy, little by little. The Blond shuddered against him but he was eagerly bringing his weight down and taking him in as quickly as he could.

Rather than ask him if it was better, Evert paid attention to his body language and waited until his tension began to fade before he started moving. Dirk responded more than favorably, rocking back against the stronger man's thrusting hips and clutching at his knees. Certain now that he wasn't hurting him, Evert held his companion more tightly against him and pumped harder and deeper, grunting with pleasure against the other man's ear. Dirk gasped a rough demand and shoved himself down hard on Evert's cock, crying out without restraint for the first time.

"Rougher?" Evert gasped through clenched teeth. He bit lightly down on Dirk's shoulder, nearly drawing blood again. He could taste the perspiration breaking out on the Blond's skin and it was difficult not to just give in to his body's demands without waiting for an answer. He was very well aware that he could easily break something on him. "Does this answer your question?" Dirk growled as he slammed himself down again. Evert was what Kar affectionately referred to as a "pain in the ass slow burner". Now that he had consent from Dirk, there was no reason to hold back. He lifted Dirk and tucked his legs under him while pushing the Blond forward onto his hands and knees. He gave him a moment to catch his balance before he took both his wrists in his hands and guided them down, so that his arms lay at his sides and his head and shoulders lay on the mattress. It put him in the best position for Evert to have total control over the angle and thrusts.

Dirk groaned as Evert plunged hard and deep into him again. His head was turned to the right and his slightly long hair had fallen over his face and mouth but he hardly cared. Evert started taking him with steady, hard thrusts and the Native American man held his wrists steady to keep him from trying to rise. It certainly wasn't the most dignified position to be in, with his ass in the air and his face getting pressed into the mattress. But he loved it. He pushed back against his companion's rolling hips as much as he could in the restricted pose and he heard someone moaning louder and louder. It took him a moment to realize the sound was coming from him.

"Harder?" Evert said in a ragged, heavy voice.

Holy fuck, did he want it harder? Dirk rarely made noises like that involuntarily. What was escaping his parted lips now was raw, dragged up from somewhere deep inside of him. Evert let go of his wrists and reached between his thighs to fondle him as he waited for the answer and Dirk swallowed and moaned again, unsure of what would come out if he tried to speak. "Unh…y-yes…h-harder," he managed to choke.

If Evert was completely new to the idea of sex, he fought dragons on the side by screaming at them.

His thoughts locked up abruptly as Evert obliged with his request. The big man was making animal sounds of lust and pleasure—quite the opposite of what Dirk had expected from him even in the heat of passion. It only made everything so much more intense and Dirk bit his lip to keep from screaming Evert's name out loud. "God damn, you're tight," Evert groaned, his expression almost pained. He almost slowed down when he saw how flushed Dirk's face was getting under the webbing of blond hair obscuring it, but he felt the man's cock getting rock-hard in his gripping hand and he was positive he was on the verge of climax. Evert arched over Dirk's back and used his free hand to brush aside the sweat-dampened hair that was clinging to his face. Dirk let out yet another broken cry as Evert moved the hand to hold the back of his neck down into the bed almost. It hurt- but damn, was it a brilliant hurt that it made his cock twitch.

He pried Dirk's lip out from between his teeth and clamped his hand over his mouth, hissing as the Blond bit down but not pulling away. "Come for me," Evert growled, keeping his powerful thrusts steady and deep. There was no arrogance in Evert's demand though. Something snapped inside of Dirk and his body tensed all over as he bit down on Evert's muffling hand and obeyed. He cried the Native American man's name as he screamed and Evert's thumb circled the head of his bucking cock as it spurted all over the bedding.

Evert ignored the sting in his hand and gasped encouragingly to the other man, driving deep into him as the spasms overcame him. He laid his sweating forehead against Dirk's back and followed him into the final stage, filling the condom until there was no room left and some of his seed was dribbling out at the base. Somehow, he refrained from sprawling on top of him and as they gasped in release, he helped the blond drag his arms into a better position to support his upper body.

Dirk lay stunned and panting, his body trembling weakly as the larger man eased him onto his stomach and slipped carefully out of his aching passage. He felt Evert's heavy weight shift and sink down on the mattress beside him and he cracked one eye open to stare at the other. Evert looked rather concerned. Dirk didn't know how to explain to him that he liked a little pain with his pleasure. He certainly didn't know how to explain the way he'd bitten down on his hand or why he'd tried so hard to hold back his yell of release. "How is your hand?" Dirk gasped after he caught his breath enough to speak.

Evert lifted the abused appendage and shrugged. "I may need a rabies shot." His voice was predictably steady, if a bit winded. Dirk struggled onto his elbows and stared at him. "Was that a joke?"

There was silence before the Native American slowly smiled, "I can crack a few now and then." Dirk didn't apologize. He had no regrets about that but he was puzzled by how easily he'd spiraled out of control, and how verbal Evert had been. "You're surprisingly talkative during sex," Dirk observed casually. He rolled onto his back and smirked sidelong at the Native American man. "Yeah, and you're surprisingly un-talkative…unless you would like to the count the moaning." Evert hastily rolled on top of Dirk when the blond made a move as if to smack him playfully. He pinned his arms over his head and smirked, knowing he'd never be able to get away with this if the man weren't giddy with the afterglow of pleasure.

"I have an excuse," Dirk grunted. He struggled against the other man's hold even as he smiled. "But you're not going to hear it…" He heaved Evert off of him and turned the tables on him before he could register what had happened. Ignoring the soreness in his nether area, Dirk straddled the other and pinned him down the same way he'd been pinned by him a moment ago. "You aren't actually a virgin are you?" He asked him and Evert let out a long sigh. "No. I'm not."

Dirk cocked his head to the side, "So why did you lie?" Evert cleared his throat, staring at him for a moment. "I wanted to see why Kar was so infatuated. He and English are very similar to their curiosities about each other. Nadine and I were both curious as well…" Dirk laughed, "So you just decided to fuck me to figure out why Kar liked it so much? And he decided to do it with my boyfriend? Nadine didn't want to join in?" Evert shrugged, "That was the main purpose, yes. And Nadine mentioned she might. Obviously she was busy today." The blond eased off his hold on him, grinning. "I guess after this we'll have to schedule a massive orgy." He settled down, resting his chin on the man's chest to look up at him with a content look, Evert chuckled. A low rumble that made Dirk vibrate from it. "I wouldn't inform Nadine of that idea… she would put it on her calendar."


	3. Chapter 3

They'd been staring at each other for a god awful amount of time at this point. Dirk and Evert had disappeared into his bedroom and Jake stood leaning up against the hall heading toward Kar's bedroom, watching the other watching him in some sort of unspoken stand-off of who was going to break first. It ended up being Jake, "So are you just going to go on undressing me with your eyes or…?"

Kar bared his teeth and was off the couch at Jake's throat in an instant. There was more than a little bit of effort managing to keep Kar's reaching fingers at bay, and still he manages to ball his fist in the collar of the larger man's button down shirt.

"Let me make one thing clear, fuckwad," Kar growls, pulling Jake down to his height. Any other time, he might have laughed at the difference. "This isn't about you! All we're doing is clearing the air because our mutual friends seem to think it will somehow 'ease tension' between us. Which I am still skeptical as fuck about that ever happening, but since it's pretty fucking apparent that this is causing Dirk a lot of problems- I'm going to humor them. For his sake. So don't think for one moment that this is because I'm even remotely attracted to you, or any other sentimental, romantic bullshit like that!" Kar glanced at his lips and made a grimace at the sight of the slight overbite he still had from when he was a teenager- his teeth had straightened out quite a bit since then but chose not to bring up his dental difficulties to someone who already seemed tired of his voice.

"I'm really not sure how I'm meant to work with that," Jake replies, brow furrowing. "Roxy said this was your idea to begin with- practically convinced that this was supposed to happen." Kar's teeth click together with a hiss. "The only thing I'm convinced of is what a rotten piece of shit you are!" Before Jake can really respond to this, the smaller man is hauling him by the collar and slamming his door open to his bedroom. "Christ, Kar- why don't you throw me through the door next time!" Jake protests, pulling himself out of Kar's grip just in time to dodge the door's recoil.

"You're fucking insane if you thought for a goddamned moment I was going to be any kind of gentle about this," Kar retorts, whirling around to burn his glaring red chestnut eyes into Jake's own. Rather than reply to this immediately, Jake turns to quietly close the abused door. "You just don't seem all that interested besides throwing me around," he says at last, back still to his supposed partner for the evening. "It's really not doing anything for us."

"Alright, fine, I'm fucking interested," Kar practically spits out, plopping his ass onto the bed and crossing his arms. His tone and body language aren't helping his case at all. "I just want this ridiculous ordeal over with, so I can get that goddamned harpy off my back, okay? So stop dicking around." Jake puzzles at the harpy comment for a moment, until he realizes Kar must mean Roxy. How long had she been pestering the poor sod before he agreed to this arrangement?

He lets out a sigh of frustration, reaching a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose underneath his eyeglasses. Why in all that's good and holy had they thought this was such a marvelous idea? Obviously they saw something in it that Jake definitely didn't and neither did Kar apparently. Roxy and Dirk seemed to have all the idea about this too.

Rather than focus on the increasingly awkward situation, he finds himself intrigued by Kar's sense of décor to take his mind off the growing utter pain in the ass situation. Just about everything in the room is black, accented by silver and gray, save for the hint of bright red sheets peeking out from where Kar's weight pulled at the covers. A fairly feminine bureau and mirror combination catches his eye, especially the pictures taped so as to frame the reflection of whomsoever peered into it. His gaze traveled curiously over them, caught by the sight of Kar laughing with a group of his friends, only three of which he recognized. A young man with red and blue-tinted glasses and a fellow that looked distinctly stoned made up the rest of the picture, along with another woman, apparently missing one eye, making a lewd gesture with her pierced tongue between her fingers.

The second photo that catches his eye is of the same group on a beach, Evert lifting Nadine up onto his shoulders, with Kar applying sunblock onto the stoner and the man with the tinted glasses and Theo with his wheelchair getting stuck in the sand. Little, swirling handwriting flows across the bottom, reading: Beach Weekend '14~Purrfect weather!

"Let me know when you're done snooping," Kar growls, flopping back onto his bed, wearing an increasingly irritated scowl. "I'm not snooping," Jake protests. "You left things out in plain sight, for anyone to see!"

"Well you can keep your goddamned eyes to yourself, nooklicker," Kar retorts, glowering angrily. "They're not for you to gawk at!" He's confused for a moment. What the hell is a nooklicker? Deciding to ignore it, he asks, in what he figures is a reasonable enough way, "If you had such an issue with me looking, why didn't you just say?" Kar apparently doesn't find it reasonable at all, and he's suddenly off the bed and on his feet, mere inches from Jake's nose. "Because it's inconsiderate as fuck, and any decent human being would know better! And you're not even remotely apologetic!"

He takes a half-step back, just to put some distance between their faces. "Why must you take offense to every bloody thing I say? Give me a break!"

"No, fuck you! I will not give you a goddamned shred of slack because you don't deserve it!" Jake moves to put further distance between them. "God, you are an insufferable prick!"

"And you're an asshole. What about it?" he says with a snort, arms crossing for a moment. He rounds on him, jaw clenched. "I haven't done a single thing to provoke all this anger from you! If this is your typical manner, I don't have the faintest clue what in the hell Dirk could have seen in you!" This obviously flipped a switch in the smaller individual, and Jake barely had time to block the punch meant to connect with his jaw. But Kar doesn't stop there, slamming Jake into the wall before taking another swing at him, which he narrowly dodges.

Seeing an opportunity, he ducks and tackles Kar head-first, knocking the wind out of his opponent as his back meets the floor. In the next moment Kar is struggling to get purchase enough to throw Jake off of him, and manages to bash his face with all the flailing. Jake's glasses go flying, before coming to a skittering halt somewhere that he didn't see. "Calm down!" he shouts though he's finding out only now that when Kar has a goal, he rarely stops. With a vehement cry, he gathers his legs up under Jake and kicks him away. Rolling out of the way, Jake hurriedly gets to his feet. Feeling something dribble down from his nose, he reaches up to touch his face, his fingers coming away a bloody mess. "You gave me a bloody nose," he says, incredulous. How in the world did that little fucker have so much wiry strength in him?!

Kar snorted, barely getting up to stand before letting out a startled cry as Jake tackles him a second time, with bull-like ferocity, knocking him back into a little sound system, the force of their fall seeming to have somehow started up the music, screamo blaring at them at an unholy volume. He had to dodge being kicked in the groin as Kar tried to put distance between them, scrabbling at the docked mp3 player, presumably in an attempt to turn it off. Instead, it skipped to the next song, and Eminem's Till I Collapse blasts out of the speakers. Deciding it's fitting for the occasion, Jake presses close again.

His opponent does not seem keen on this turn of events, and twists and squirms his way out from under him, Jake chasing to throw him against the wall, pressing his body flush against Kar's and pinning him there. "Why are you so angry with me?" Jake demands, readjusting his grip to keep Kar in place as he continues to try to wriggle away. He'd never admit that this is actually one hell of a turn on, and instead shoves Kar a little harder against the wall. "Tell me, and I'll let you go."

"Fuck off!" Kar replies, managing to knee Jake in the groin, just barely missing his genitals. It's still startling enough for Jake to instinctively reach down protectively, and Kar takes the opportunity to duck down and out, instantly spinning around with a flying kick. Jake manages to recover just in time to bring up his arm to block Kar's foot, which he grabs hold of and flips him back onto the bed. Kar comes back at him with a fury, leaping onto the larger man's back, scratching and clawing at his neck, face, hair. When he goes for the eyes, Jake snaps his head back to clock him in the jaw. Seeing that Kar isn't letting go, he throws himself backwards onto the floor, letting the brunt of his weight fall onto his opponent, knocking the wind out of him for the second time in this fight.

As Kar struggles to fill his lungs with oxygen, Jake takes advantage of the situation and flips over, pinning him to the floor. "Just tell me what this is all about! It's ridiculous that you're so angry with me, Kar! We don't even know each other!"

"Get off and let me beat the shit out of you, coward!" Kar spits, teeth bared, meeting those emerald eyes with an intensity that nearly makes Jake flinch. He nearly forces Jake off of him by sheer power of will, but Jake manages to hang on, narrowly avoiding another blow to the crotch from a stray squirming knee. "No," Jake replies, shaking his head, and returning Kar's intense gaze. This time it's Kar that flinches away, turning his face away. "I want to know what this is! How else am I meant to mend it if you don't let me in for five seconds to find out what I did wrong?"

He finally ceases his struggling, eyes shut tight. He almost looks like he's about to cry. "Because of what you did to him, you goddamned, unfeeling, oblivious, fucking monster!" Startled, Jake sits back, releasing Kar's hands. Not once since he met him had he ever imagined that this walking ball of pure rage was capable of… and yet, here he is, wiping furiously at his eyes to keep his cheeks dry to make sure nothing has escaped. "You didn't have to lay there listening to him struggle every goddamned night for ten fucking months! You didn't see him nearly destroy himself with self-loathing from all the shit that's happened to him! How fucking broken he was after you left him in that cell to rot!" Suddenly he gathers up the energy to shove Jake to the side, instantly straddling him in turn, his fists balled up in Jake's shirt as he shakes him ruthlessly with all the strength in his small frame.

"His nightmares haunted him every night, and he'd wake up sobbing, sometimes going for weeks barely sleeping, refusing to eat because he was such a wreck and couldn't keep anything down! And where were you, you sick son of a bitch?! You visited him one goddamn time and then left him to languish in his own pain and misery because he seemed crazy?! Who wouldn't go nuts after all he's been put through?! And as soon as he gets back you're all smiles and shit, like you didn't do a damned thing wrong, you abusive fuck! He's so sickeningly in love with you, he'd never even hint at any of the shit he went through just to survive long enough to get back to you, and even still he'd probably rip out his heart to make sure you had a spare!"

The tears had begun to spill out now, but at this point Kar doesn't give a shit, his voice rising higher and higher as he vents his grievances. "And sure, you came back later-only to fucking abandon him again when the warden fed you a load of shit about his supposed suicide! What the fuck did you do to verify that horseshit?! You didn't come back until he found a way to prove his own continuing existence to your sorry ass-And what did you do to try and rescue him when the fucking bullets started flying?! Do you have any fucking idea of the state he was in, when I found him afterwards?! He didn't... he didn't even hear me, shell shocked and covered in blood-And you left him there! You bastard, he loved you, he did everything to try to get back to you and you left him, you sick fuck!"

He lifted Jake up just enough to slam him back down, but his efforts lacked the visceral strength that had powered them just a few minutes earlier, and sat above him on his hips, staring down at him and his voice now getting hoarse from how loud he was screaming. "I'm angry with you because someone has to be! I won't let you get away with being that kind of asshole, even if he forgives you, I never will." Kar finally let the other drop. Silence fell between them as Jake tries to find words that could possibly soothe Kar's wounds but knew nothing would help.

"I'm sorry," he says at last. Kar looks at him with a frown. Jake hikes himself up slowly onto his elbows. "I can never rid myself of the guilt, Kar, no matter how many times he may forgive me. I didn't think I'd need to apologize to you as well, but I am, truly, sorry." He blinks his emerald green eyes, but holds Kar's fierce red gaze. "I didn't believe Dirk, it's true. But I never abandoned him. I came to visit every time they would let me through, but he was never there. I kept going anyway. And I didn't blame him for not showing, not after what I said to him that first time. He tells me now that he was either too sick to come, or locked away in solitary confinement, or else they refused to let him out to even see if he had any visitors. Finally I came with Roxy and Jane to approve them as visitors, in case, you know, he just didn't want to see me. But that's when that bastard warden told me that he'd hung himself." Jake brings up a hand to rub at his face.

"I won't go into what that did to me, thinking he had..." He takes a moment, swallowing hard, before continuing. "But when Dirk called me, I just did everything I could to get there as fast as possible. The news crew only just barely beat us." He pauses, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "Then, when the gunfire started. I couldn't see him with the reporters and Roxy and Jane holding me back from running out there to get to him. When they turned the guns on us, I... I had to think of the girls. I had to get them out of there. I wouldn't have left otherwise, even if I'd been shot." He shook his head. "They sent out this letter to people, a list of everyone who died. Dirk was on there. I tried to get them to release his body for burial, but they claimed it was too far gone to be recognizable. I was about to take it to court when he just… showed up at my door. I couldn't even process he was in front of me. But it wasn't enough to keep him from what happened to him. It was never enough, not even starting the #JusticeforJenna campaign," he sighs, leaning up to look Kar directly in the eyes. "Don't for one moment think I'm so oblivious that I'm not aware of what I did, and of what I failed to do. I can never express how deeply ashamed I am of my part in causing all of this."

Kar stared down at him with narrowed eyes. Jake had blood dripping down his nose and a bruised lip steadily forming. He shook his head a little bit, anger finally leaving him enough for him to get off of him. "I'm gonna get you an icepack." He grunted and banged back out the door. Jake blinked in surprise, watching him leave with a confused expression. The other had just beat the ever loving shit out of him only to… to get him an icepack? Jake shook his head a bit and sat on the bed, thinking about what he said while Kar banged around the kitchen. All of his screaming was mostly about how he treated Dirk… and though he never had gotten over how he had done him, Jake couldn't help but realize how much Kar cared about Dirk to lay into someone almost twice his size like a wild animal.

Kar brought back an icepack and tossed it at Jake for him to catch and put it up against his lip and nose. "Don't get any blood on the towel." He muttered sitting next to him, Jake sighed in response. "I'll just buy a new one for you and we'll be square. I'm bleeding from my nose, it's impossible to keep from getting blood on it." All thoughts about him being brave or respectable disappeared after moment. Kar was an unreasonable asshole; he didn't know why he possibly thought otherwise. "Well if you didn't bleed so damn easily we wouldn't have this problem." Jake turned his head to look at him taking the icepack away from his face for him to speak, "Maybe if someone had taken anger management classes we might not have this problem!" Kar barred his teeth and bristled for a moment before kissing him.

Jake froze for a moment before kissing him back. He tossed the icepack and the cloth to the other side of the bed and threaded his fingers into Kar's hair before yanking his head back. "What was that for?" He growled softly and Kar answered back just as darkly, "I like you better with your mouth fucking shut. So fuck me and let's get this over with before I beat your ass again." Jake snorted and kissing him, biting and pulling his lip. "Like you could manage it." He answered his challenge and Kar pushed him back trying to take a swing at him again and Jake caught his arm to put it behind his back. Kar was face first into his bed spread and Jake smirked suddenly, "Fine, you want to be fucked?" He thrusted his hips into Kar's backside. He would never admit that he had a hard-on from a fight. Dirk didn't need him to tell him that, and often used it to his advantage to recommend sparring when they both hadn't been in the mood for a while. "Then you're going to get what you want."

Kar let out a soft moan, feeling him grind into him from behind. Especially from the feel of a surprisingly large partially hard cock ready to fuck him into next week. He bit his lip to cut off the moan from sounding any more needy than he wanted to. Kar shifted his legs to flip them over and he straddled him now, pausing to lean up and remove his shirt and toss it away from him. Jake didn't make himself modest when looking over his chest. He was more of an ass man, personally, but that didn't stop him from dragging his fingers over his chest.

Jake removed his own shirt as Kar worked on removing his belt like a ripcord. "How do you even fit into these god damn pants?" The smaller hissed, tugging on his blue jeans to get them down past his hips. Emerald green underwear caused him to stop and look at him, and Jake rolled his eyes in response. Thank god he hadn't worn his 'sexy skull' underwear that Dirk had bought him. "Don't judge someone on their under garments, it's unbecoming." He grunted lifting his hips and Kar yanked his pants down all the way, "Don't tell me what to do." Jake switched their positions again, nearly sending them off the bed if he hadn't caught them both on Kar's bedside table. Kar's breath caught a little, eyes running over how Jake's muscles strained a bit keeping them both from falling off, then pushed them back into a better position. Jake stayed on top of him, kissing him deeply; raking his teeth and sucking on the intruding tongue.

Their tongues danced a fiery tango inside their mouths and their hands explored each other's writhing bodies, caressing, teasing, rubbing. Jake stroked Kar's collar bone and trailed his fingers lightly down his sternum to the base of his cock then back up again. Kar arched his back up to meet the stupidly warm touch. He clawed at Jake's back with both hands and thrust up with his hips. Their erections rubbed together and waves of pleasure took hold. "Hurry up." Was a soft demand which Jake silenced with a kiss only for him to break away a second later, whispering- no, it had more of a note of begging to it than anything else. "I want you inside me, now." Kar gasped and Jake leaned away a bit, "Lube?"

"Lube is for pussies," scoffed Kar and moved around until he was in a kneeling position in front of Jake, "Here... We can do the lube after." He dipped his head forward and licked the tip of Jake's cock. And to think the larger almost asked him what he was going to do… Jake shivered as sparks like electricity went off inside him. His hands tugged at Kar's hair. Kar continued to lick up and down the shaft coating it thoroughly in saliva, he looked up now and then to see the effect it was having on his partner. Then he took it fully in his mouth. Jake hissed and closed his eyes, he was coming close to delirium. Kar swirled his tongue around the tip, spreading pre-cum. Jake could feel the pressure building up, he was close, he was going to- Kar abruptly pulled his head away, leaving Jake wanting and very frustrated. He smirked at him, knowing exactly what he did.

"That cannot be the first time you've done that," he panted. Kar gave a sly smile, "What happens in prison..." he said pulling out a bottle of lube and tossed it at Jake, who was wincing from the sting of nails into his flesh from earlier, "Turn around," He ordered and Kar obeyed with a wanton gleam in his eye. Kar was on hands and knees with his firm ass wriggling expectantly. If it was one thing that Jake could agree to, Kar had a great set of legs and an even better ass. Making sure his fingers were wet, Jake slid one into Kar. Kar whimpered as the he entered him and his eyes rolled back into his head. Jake gently began sliding it in and out; swirling it round and round. Kar rocked his hips back and forth, "More," he begged. A second finger entered and Kar groaned his delight. Jake continued his slow, deliberate assault, carefully stretching and teasing. When he found a particularly sensitive spot Kar rocked his hips faster, grinding himself against Jake's fingers for more stimulation.

"Right there!" Jake was enjoying the sight of Kar coming undone under him, it stirred something primal in him. With his free hand, he felt under Kar's torso and made circles around his hard nipples. Kar couldn't take it anymore. "Christ on a popsicle stick just fuck me already- Please!" Jake withdrew his fingers and leaned over Kar's back to whisper in his ear, "Like it rough do you, Kar?" The other shivered, red coming out in his face at this point so wonderfully. "Yes," he hissed. There was a damn right evil look in his eye as he whispered into Kar's ear, "Good."

Jake lined his cock up at Kar's entrance and gripped his waist. He pushed in slowly at first, the tightness and the heat enveloping his thick shaft felt amazing. He thrust in the rest of the way and Kar screamed enough profanities to scare away a Hell's Angel. He thrust in a steady rhythm. Kar rocked his hips back and forth in time, speeding up ever so slightly to encourage Jake to do the same. "Harder?" Jake asked. "What do you think?!"

Jake licked his lips, tightened his grip on Kar's hip and, with a feral grunt, began slamming into him harder and faster. He was ramming mercilessly, turning Kar's lily white thighs to deep harlot red. The elicit noises coming out of Kar were worthy of being featured in porn. Between his lustful panting, he moaned like a whore and screamed out praises which the other members of the house would certainly hear but neither of them cared by this point. If they could listen to Dirk and Evert, they could listen to him. Jake was damn good at fucking and all of down-town Austin was going to hear about it. Jake snarled like a beast. He leaned over Kars back, grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand and pulled his head back and bit down on the base of his neck. With his other hand reached around and grabbed Kar's dripping cock and began furiously jerking him off. A sheen of sweat covered their writhing bodies, their hearts hammered against their chests.

Kars hands were bunched in the sheets, he could feel himself coming close, the feeling of the gloriously thick shaft impaling his rear hit his prostate again and again, combined with the calloused hand tugging on his hot flesh brought him to rapture. "Jake-!" He came hard enough he was surprised he didn't break something. The muscles in Kar's ass constricted as he orgasmed and Jake felt an intense shooting sensation in his cock, and he hissed at the mind numbing pleasure. Kar collapsed shuddering and gasping on the sheets. Jake collapsed with a satisfied grunt onto Kar's back and kissed the newly developed bruise on his neck. They lay like that in their own mess, reveling in their sweet debauchery until their senses recovered enough to allow them to move.

Jake withdrew his softening member and rolled over to the side breathing hard. He reached over to his side and picked up the icepack and put it took his lip. That was bleeding now from a strong bite from Kar. They had scratches and bruises all over them, and Kar turned his head to look at him. Jake turned his head, hair hanging down in his face at this point. Kar reached up and pushed it out of his face and Jake raised an eyebrow silently. A small shake of his head had him keep quiet and they laid there, not knowing what to really say to each other. That had been more violent than Jake had really ever been, and Kar hadn't really ever been taken that hard. Jake looked over him, but didn't apologize. Neither did Kar and he leaned his head back on the pillows. "You should do that more often." Kar muttered and Jake raised an eyebrow, "What?" Kar stretched and pulled his pillow toward him. "Show that rough side of you. The 'gentleman' is a pain in the ass." Jake paused before turning his head to look at him, "How about I just reserve it for you and we'll call it even." The other swatted him, but not hard, "Shut up, gimme a chance to recuperate before we go again."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, gorgeous." Dirk breathed as Jake came out of Kar's room on the other side of the house. His hair was just as messy as Dirk's was, he had scratch marks on his arms and neck- not to mention a lot of hickies. He had a bruise on his jaw and Dirk's eyebrows rose. He whispered under his breath, "Did you fight or bang?" Jake smiled, "A little of both." Kar was in the kitchen making coffee and Evert nodded a greeting as he walked past Jake. The other gave him a polite smile and Jake yawned, coming over to hug him from the side as they left together. Saying their brief goodbyes as they did so to each other's temporary lover of the day... They got into the car and Dirk raised his eyebrow at the other and how silent he was. "Everything go okay?" Dirk asked quietly as they drove and Jake nodded, giving him a smile briefly. "Just tired."

"Tired…?" Dirk asked and Jake cleared his throat with a faint blush on his cheeks, "I may have…. Gone a few rounds." The blond broke out into a grin, "You found about the insatiable version of him, huh?" The other nodded and leaned back as they came to a red light. "I see why you liked him. He was very passionate…. Very loud. I'm surprised you didn't hear." Dirk laughed, "Same goes for me. Evert wasn't actually as much as a virgin as he let on. I think they were just trying to ease the tension all around. You think it worked?" Jake nodded, "Yes, I honestly do. Kar has a side I didn't know existed to him… a strangely sweet and gentle side that when the walls come down he's very…" Dirk smiled, "Lovable?" Jake nodded glancing at him. "He's also a giant pain in the arse… And you have to deal with his anger issues before he let's you into that side. And even then, I doubt I even got a small piece of it. I think he keeps that side for you." There was quiet from his side of the car for a few minutes, "What does that mean for us?" He asked , a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing has changed between us, Jake." He said, leaning over to kiss underneath the other's chin to not distract him from driving as the light turned green. "We're still great. And just because Evert knows how to use that big dick of his doesn't mean you don't. And I like yours still. But I have to warn you that they are probably planning an orgy and we're invited." Jake chuckled, turning on the air conditioner in the car. "What interesting friends we have now. At this point I don't know which is worse, that fact that I don't honestly mind going to one now or that you act like my genitals have a mind of its own."

"It just might, you're the one who named my dick 'Adventure'." Jake giggled at the thought, "You can't help but admit that when we're in public and I say, 'I have the urge to go on an adventure' that it is surprisingly very helpful. Not to mention you named my 'Exploration'." Dirk hummed appreciatively, glancing up at the road in front of them. "True… and you know, I think I have a taste for said Exploration." Jake did a double take at him and Dirk grinned at him and flicked on the emergency light switch to blink the tailgate lights. Jake glanced at him and glanced at the switch, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as cars went around them. Dirk looked over at him in the darkened cab and whispered softly, features illuminated by the dashboard. "You're going to need to pull over for this."

* * *

Just to let everyone know. You can keep up to date with me much faster on AO3. I don't post things here that I do there. Plus they get updated first. Just search CassanderRoshack and you'll find it right off the bat. Thanks! 3


End file.
